moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Market Information
Come one, come all to the event that'll get you all the things you need.. despite what the Law has to say about them. Outside of Stormwind grounds, the Guards can't touch you here. Buy your exotic wares like herbs, weaponry, and even alcohol! Nearly all of the items can actually be traded and sold to you! Ones that are just roleplay items will be specified in their descriptions. January 1st-8th, Darkmoon Island, hosted by Rosa Nostra Drugs Inhalables . Small Ley Crystal - 25 silver each 69 in stock Straight from the Broken Isles, these things are small, but incredibly potent. Get some today for a quick fix of mana! Starlight Rose Dust - 15 silver a bag (one unit) 55 in stock Not as harsh on the nasal passageway, but still guaranteed to make you feel -faaaaantastic-. And it smells good, too! . Herbs . Hellfire Spineleaf - 5 silver each 20 in stock Want something to smoke that'll make you feel like your throat is on fire? Or maybe just a spicy ingredient for soup? This is perfect for you! Highmaul Hops - 2 silver each 27 in stock Ever got drunk from smoking? Crazy, right? Sparkling Frostcap - 10 silver each 40 in stock Normally when I saw you'll be seeing colors, I'm exaggerating, but this time, you'll even be seeing sparkles! Grave Moss Leaf - 5 silver each 7 in stock Likely one of the only remaining plants suitable for the undead. The living however? Well... Silkweed - 7 silver a bag (five units) 136 in stock Smoke so smooth, you'll think it's silk! Frostweed - 10 silver a bag (two units) 50 in stock Chilly, and satisfying! Fireweed - 30 silver each 20 in stock Spicy, sorta satisfying? Khadgar's Whisker - 3 silver each 22 in stock Feeling like the years are catching up to you? This should help! Bruiseweed - 5 silver each 12 in stock Helps relieve the soreness of bruising, also good for teas! Rain Poppy - 10 silver each 52 in stock Feeling blue? Rain poppies are just for you! Golden Sansam Leaf - 25 silver a bag (5 units) 106 in stock Like the Golden Lotus, this is a popular herb because it makes you feel... golden! Peacebloom - 2 silver each 56 in stock New to herbs? Whether cooking, smoking, or planting? This is the perfect herb to start with. Nagrand Arrowbloom - 50 silver each 50 in stock Warning: Although you may feel like your aim is sharper, please, don't shoot anyone while under the affects of this herb! . Misc. . Rolling Papers - 50 copper a box, 10 pieces inside IC item only. Gems . Pandarian Garnet - 50 gold each, 5 in stock Azerothian Diamond - 500 gold each, 9 in stock Lapis Lazuli - 250 gold each, 10 in stock Twilight Opal - 50 gold each, 5 in stock Ocean Sapphire - 35 gold each, 2 in stock Black Pearl - 325 gold each, 4 in stock Small Pearl - 25 gold each, 3 in stock Shadowgem - 5 gold each, 5 in stock Alexandrite - 15 gold each, 2 in stock Noble Topaz - 25 gold each, 3 in stock Sunstone - 30 gold each, 11 in stock Star Ruby - 60 gold each, 4 in stock Jade - 70 gold each, 10 in stock Drinks . Don Carlos Tequila - 50g a bottle, 5 in stock Skyreach Sunrise - 5g a bottle, 5 in stock Rumsey Rum Black Label - 5 gold a keg, 10 in stock Thunderbelly Mead - 10g a bottle, 10 in stock Sugar Pear Cider - 7g a bottle, 7 in stock Warning: VERY sweet. Savage Remedy - 25g a bottle, 8 in stock So potent, it even puts the Laughing Skull to sleep. Pinchwhistle "Nitro Fuel" - 15g a bottle, 7 in stock Warning: Do NOT by any means drink near an open flame! Jade Witch Brew - 20g a bottle, 20 in stock Incredibly potent. Makes a Dwarf feel headaches for three days. Weapons If you wanna see what the weapons look like, just ask the vendor to link it to ya! Falcon Sniper Rifle - 500g You'll actually pay 50g, but know that the IC price is 500g! 49-58 Damage ~ Requires Level 39 Explosive Shotgun - 350g That's right, explosive! It can take explosive rounds! You'll actually pay 35g, but know that the IC price is 350g! '20-37 Damage ~ Requires Level 32 '''Compact Shotgun - 150g Want the fire of a shotgun, but not the size? Look no further! You'll actually pay 15g, but know that the IC price is 150g! '6-12 Damage ~ Requires Level 8 '''"Mage-Eye" Blunderbuss - 450g A gun that only operates using magic. You can enchant it to fire on it's own, but be advised it will go after any heat source in front of it. So, don't prop it up in a high-traffic area. You'll actually pay 45g, but know that the IC price is 450g! '22-41 Damage ~ Requires Level 26 '''Hunter's Muzzle Loader - 150g You'll actually pay 15g, but know that the IC price is 150g! 8-16 Damage ~ Requires Level 14 Spiked Monkey Club - 50g You'll actually pay 5g, but know that the IC price is 50g! 11-18 Damage ~ Requires Level 8 Beastly Mardenholde Sword - 750g Ever hear about curved swords? Things like this are remnants of what was once Hearthglen and the Scarlet Crusade. Very rare, may or may not be haunted. You'll actually pay 75g, but know that the IC price is 750g! '70-132 Damage ~ Requires Level 82 '''Demon Tiger Blade - 250g Jagged blades are preferred if you wish to make a nasty hole in your enemy. You'll actually pay 25g, but know that the IC price is 250g! '25-47 Damage ~ Requires Level 57 '''Savage Axe of the Wolf - 100g Spikes like a wolf's fangs! You'll actually pay 10g, but know that the IC price is 100g! '22-42 Damage ~ Requires Level 34 '''Elder Sacrosanct Mace - 750g Be advised, spiked weapons are not popular amongst the Alliance, for their brutality. You'll actually pay 75g, but know that the IC price is 750g! '18-35 Damage ~ Requires Level 72 '''Murphstar of Power - 150g You'll actually pay 15g, but know that the IC price is 150g! 16-32 Damage ~ Requires Level 34 Explosives . Small Bronze Bomb - 15 silver, 5 in stock. Inflicts a small amount of damage up to a 3 yard radius. IC item only. Ez-Thro Dynamite - 25 silver, 8 in stock. Inflicts a small amount of damage up to a 5 yard radius. IC item only. "The Godslayer", Mithril Frag Grenade - 10 gold, 3 in stock. Inflicts a large amount of damage up to a 8 yard radius. IC item only. Hi-Explosive Thorium Grenade - 15g, 5 in stock. Inflicts a large amount of damage up to a 10 yard radius. IC item only. "Coma Comet", Flashbang Grenade - 3 gold, 10 in stock. Blinds those within a five yard radius. IC item only. Category:Trade Organizations